This invention relates to roller skating shoes or boots, for instance rink skates which permit dancing and strenuous skating. In such skates a shoe or boot supporting the foot is secured to skate wheels of the roller bearing type. These wheels are permanently mounted below the plane of the sole of the shoe by hangers (trucks).
Prior roller skating shoes have employed fully formed shoes and boots which have been secured to a metal plate from which the wheel hangers and wheels have depended.